ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
CKHLR Episode 4: Good, Better, Best
Beelzebub slips some slime from his finger into a doorway entrance into a Warehouse where Ras is training. The end of the finger forms into an eye. He removes the finger from the doorway and morphs into Dexius. He enters the Warehouse and announces "Greetings, fellow sword-fighter. Might I inquire what art you are using?" Ras turns to him and says " (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) The Bishops, along with Perus, arrive at Central Park. They notice nothing but used Holy Barriers. Fuminori mutters "Seems we were too late..." Yuki examines the ground picks up a pair of broken Silver Pistols with Bible Verses on the barrels, which are separate. She examines further and confirms "These are clean, straight slices. This clearly wasn't an accident. I'm afraid our Demonic friend here may have captured Dexius... Or worse..." Perus tences and thinks to himself "It can't be... Dexius has been my friend ever since we graduated from ckhl and became Rookie soldiers." Kraai asks "Can you pickup where they went, Yuki?" She nods and starts following a seemingly invisible trail heading east. Perus prays silently "Please, Dexius... Be alright..." Kane tenses as well, eager for combat after a whole year. Rin sits atop a pillar watching the people below. She confirms into her ear piece "I'm ready." Wodas smiles and says "Good girl. You remember your mission?" Rin nods sadly "Distract the ckhl from your mission to attack Sadow." He nods "Excellent." She asks "Why are you even doing this? The ckhl hasn't made contact with Sadow since he left." Wodas smirks "Like I care. I wanna be sure they won't get in my way this time." Rin's eye lids lower sadly "I see." He warns "Don't forget your mission. Fail this, and you will lose everything. Got it?" Rin nods and confirms "Yes." He smiles "Good girl. Wodas out." They both turn off their ear pieces and Rin leaps off the pillar and onto a moving bus. It drives on, heading east. Wodas flies in the direction of the Falkland islands, in pursuit of his prey. Sadow enters the living room frantically and confirms "I have your pillow and hot water here!" Mizumi reassures him "Honey, it was just a kick. We've been over this before." Sadow mutters "Yea, but still..." She replies "But still nothing. Now sit down and calm yourself." He does as told and just as they begin flipping through the channels again, Wodas appears outside their door. He smirks and thinks to himself "This should be fun." He adjusts the tie on his suit and kicks down the door with as much might as he can muster. Sadow swiftly, instinctively reacts by pulling out his old Pistols from when he was a Bishop. He aims them at the door and is utterly horrified to see the familiar face. Wodas gives a slight wave and a mad grin "Gutentag." (Ending vid plays) p.s. My apologies on the format of that text above. When a resolution is found it will be fixed.